


what you are now, we were once

by carolinecrane



Category: Deadliest Catch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake doesn't get a lot of things about Josh, but he's open to new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you are now, we were once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo. The kink is piercings. It is canonical that Josh has an invisible tattoo, in case you are assuming I made that up.

Jake found Josh on the couch in his living room, in pretty much the exact same spot where Jake left him almost two months ago. Two long months out on a boat, working his ass off in the neverending Alaska sun while Josh spent the entire summer holding his couch down. He shook his head and dropped his duffel on the floor, dropping his keys on top of the bag. "Have you even moved since I left?"

Josh grinned and reached for the remote, shutting off the race he'd been watching when Jake let himself in. "Not any more than I had to."

Jake rolled his eyes but let Josh pull him down onto the couch. He planted a knee on either side of Josh's thighs and let Josh pull him forward, murmuring 'lazy' against Josh's mouth as Josh leaned in to kiss him. Josh's laugh buzzed against his lips, and Jake grinned in spite of himself and curled his fingers around the front of Josh's shirt. Normally he would have gone to his parents' place after salmon season, and he still felt a little guilty about heading straight for Seattle. But going home wasn't the same after...well, anyway, he'd missed Josh while he was gone. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"So what'd you do all summer?" he asked, pulling back to grin at Josh. "Work on molding the couch cushions into the shape of your skinny ass?"

"I did stuff." Josh's hands slid under Jake's shirt, warm against his stomach and man, it had been too long since Josh touched him if he was hard already. "Thought about you, mostly. Caught up on the races I missed during Opis. Went to see Gino."

At the mention of Josh's favorite tattoo artist Jake rolled his eyes, glancing down at the parts of Josh's skin he could actually see. "You didn't get another invisible tattoo, did you?"

"It's not invisible," Josh said, an edge creeping into his voice that Jake had heard a hundred times. "Anyway, I'm still saving up to do the top half."

"Well what'd you do, then?" Jake asked, tugging the hem of Josh's shirt up over his chest. But it was still blank, and when he pulled Josh's shirt off completely his arms were still covered with the same amount of shit as the last time Jake saw him. "Don't tell me you started on your legs or something."

"I didn't get any new ink. Got a new piercing, though."

That was another thing Jake didn't really get, but he didn't really care if Josh wanted to wear a bunch of metal through his ears. Except that he still had the same number of holes in his ears, too, and when Jake looked up at him he was grinning.

"So where is it, then?"

"I'm not gonna _tell_ you," Josh said, leaning in to press another kiss against Jake's mouth. "You'll just have to look for it."

Jake wasn't exactly up on all the places people got pierced, but he could see Josh's face, and he knew he should be grateful that there wasn't a hoop hanging from his nose. The rest of his face was still the same as when Jake left it, and now that he had Josh's shirt off he could see there wasn't any metal anywhere near his nipples. No belly button ring, either, Jake noted, leaning back to look between them. Which left...

"Jesus, dude. You didn't." But he could tell by the way Josh was grinning at him that he did, and Jake wasn't sure whether to be grossed out or really, _really_ turned on. " _Why?_ "

"It's supposed to enhance your sexual experience," Josh recited, like he was reading out of a textbook. More like MySpace, Jake thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. "Makes everything more sensitive, for one thing. And getting fucked by somebody with a Prince Albert is supposed to be really good."

"A what?"

"That's the name of the piercing."

"It has a _name_?"

Josh rolled his eyes at Jake this time, but he was smiling the way he did when Jake had said something he thought was stupid. "It's the type of piercing. They all have a name."

All stuff Jake didn't need to know, and he sort of wished Josh had mentioned that he was thinking about doing this before he actually went through with it. Not that Jake could talk him out of any of the weird shit he came up with when he had too much time on his hands, which was the whole reason he should get a job during the off-season. If he was working at least he'd have something to think about besides where on his body he could put more shit.

When Josh's hips shifted under him Jake's cock twitched, and he realized just how turned on he was in spite of the weirdness of the whole situation. He thought about asking if it hurt, but that _was_ a stupid question. Instead he slid a little further back on Josh's thighs, moving his weight off Josh's crotch. "So does it?"

"Does what?"

"Does it increase, you know, your experience," Jake asked.

Josh grinned at him again, still smiling that smile even though Jake didn't think that was a stupid question, because he sure as hell wasn't going to get his dick pierced without some kind of guarantee. "How would I know? You've been gone all summer."

"If you think I'm going to believe you don't jerk off when I'm not here, you're crazy."

"Couldn't," Josh said, hands pushing Jake's shirt up his chest. "It takes about six weeks to heal, and by then you were practically home, so I figured I might as well wait for you."

"Jesus, six weeks?" Jake said, voice muffled by his shirt as he took the hint and tugged it over his head. "You sure it's okay?"

"Positive," Josh answered. He pushed Jake off his lap and stood up, reaching for his jeans and hooking his fingers through Jake's belt loops. "You wanna give it a test run?"

Part of Jake was a little scared, because even if Josh had gotten it done right after Jake left, it couldn't have been much more than six weeks ago. Which meant he might not be healed all the way, and Jake didn't want to be the one to do any permanent damage. The rest of him, though...the rest of him wanted to get Josh out of his clothes as fast as possible and put Josh's theory to the test. Not that he had a choice either way, because Josh wasn't waiting for an answer. Before Jake even had a chance to open his mouth Josh was steering them toward the bedroom, fingers working Jake's jeans open and kicking off his own shoes. When they reached the bed Jake toed off his sneakers and slid his jeans down, then his boxers. He sat down hard on the edge of bed and reached for his socks, peeling them off as he watched Josh slowly slide his pants down.

He was moving slow, dragging out the big reveal and Jake would have made a dumb joke about him getting a job as a stripper during the off-season, but then Josh hooked his thumbs in his boxers and slid them off, and Jake forgot what he was going to say. Josh reached down and curled his hand around his cock, sliding up the shaft until he reached the head. He pushed the silver hoop at the head of his cock with his index finger, hissing under his breath and closing his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Jake asked, glancing up at Josh's face as he let go of his dick.

"No," Josh said, blinking his eyes open to focus on Jake. He smiled and took a couple steps forward, fingers sliding through the shaggy hair Jake hadn't had a chance to get cut yet. "Feels good. The same as before, but more intense."

Jake had no idea what he meant by that, but he seemed to get off on it, and that was the whole point. It _looked_ weird, but Jake figured he'd get used to it the same way he got used to all the tattoos that didn't make any sense. He reached out and curled his fingers around Josh's cock, pressing his thumb against the ring of metal.

"Jesus," Jake said when Josh moaned above him. "That looks seriously painful."

Josh laughed, but when Jake pressed against it again the sound caught in his throat. His fingers tightened against Jake's scalp, almost painful but not quite, and Jake took the hint and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head of Josh's cock. He felt Josh shudder, and when he flattened his tongue against warm metal he felt Josh's knees give a little. Jake gripped his hip with one hand to hold him steady, mouth working as far down Josh's shaft as he could get before he slid back up to tongue Josh's piercing again.

He found a rhythm and started moving a little faster, hand working Josh's shaft while his tongue teased Josh's head until he was moaning and thrusting against the hand still pressed against his hip. And six weeks was a long time to go without getting off at all, so Jake wasn't surprised at how close Josh was already. He pulled his mouth away from Josh's cock and looked up, taking in the sight of flushed skin and glazed brown eyes. "You wanna fuck me?"

It took a second for Josh to catch up with him, but when he did he nodded and climbed onto the bed. Jake slid out of his way and stood up, digging around on the dresser until he found the lube nobody had touched since the last time he was at Josh's place. Somewhere over the last two months it had gotten buried under some laundry that may or may not have been clean, but finally he closed his fingers around the bottle and headed back to the bed. When he got there he found Josh flat on his back, arms behind his head and his cock pressed flat against his stomach.

"You're fucking crazy," Jake said as he climbed back onto the bed, swinging one knee over Josh's thighs to straddle him. "Who pays somebody to put a piece of metal through their dick?"

Josh laughed as Jake poured some lube onto his fingers, then he wrapped a slick hand around Josh's dick and stroked until Josh was thrusting up into his grip. He let out a disappointed moan when Jake let go, pouring a little more lube onto his fingers and reaching around to work it into his ass. It had been awhile since they did it this way, but Jake knew if he didn't hurry Josh was going to finish without him. So he pushed himself up and gripped Josh's cock again, lining up and sinking down until the tip of Josh's cock slid inside him.

He paused to let his body adjust to the stretch, hands pressed against Josh's chest and arms taut with the effort to let Josh in. Josh's hands slid up and down his forearms, big and strong and Jake could make fun of his skinny ass all he wanted, but there was nothing wrong with Josh's hands. He moaned as he sank a little lower, knees gripped tight around Josh's thighs and he could feel Josh shaking under him. Fighting the urge to move, Jake knew, and he forced his eyes open to look down at Josh.

"Babe, I gotta..." was all Josh said, but Jake knew what he meant. He nodded and caught the hands that were still moving restlessly on his arms, threading their fingers together and sinking down until Josh was buried completely inside him.

"Move," he said, pushing the single syllable out past gritted teeth. That was all Josh needed, though, and Jake's knees tightened even harder on his thighs as he pulled off to let Josh thrust up with so much force he practically lifted them off the bed. He sank down to meet Josh with each stroke, trying to pull him even deeper. He couldn't get quite deep enough, though, and finally Josh let out a frustrated growl and pushed Jake backwards.

He landed on his back, but when he tried to flip over Josh stopped him with a hand on his knee. He slid his hands under Jake's knees and pushed his legs as far apart as they'd go, practically folding him in half as Josh leaned in to kiss him. Jake pressed up into the kiss, panting hard against Josh's mouth as Josh pushed inside him again. And that was better -- that was _fantastic_ \-- because Josh could hit his prostate at this angle, the metal ring pushing against that spot inside him and making them both shudder with each stroke.

They didn't do it this way that often. Jake had never been all that into letting anybody fuck him, but with Josh everything was different. Jake loved him, for one thing, though he still wasn't exactly sure how that had happened. He liked the way Josh always wanted to look at him while he fucked Jake, though, and even though he'd never say it out loud, he liked the way Josh called him 'babe' when he was too far gone to remember he wasn't a chick.

Jake let out a breathless laugh and reached up to grip Josh's hair and pull him back until they were face to face. "You can fuck me harder than that," he said, though he wasn't sure it was true. "All that sitting around all summer really did make you lazy."

Josh growled and Jake laughed again, but he let go of Jake's knees and braced his hands against the mattress, hips moving faster and faster until it was all Jake could do to hold on. He could tell how close Josh was by the little grunts he made with each thrust. Jake's legs were cramping and he reached up to hold them apart, whole body taut with the effort to keep up with Josh. Then Josh reached between them and closed his hand around Jake's cock, and that was all it took to pull him over the edge. He clamped down around the cock still buried inside him, telling himself he was just imagining the feel of warm metal inside him as he came on Josh's fingers and his own stomach.

A few sharp thrusts later and Josh tensed above him, burying himself deep inside Jake and coming. He was sort of sorry that he didn't get to watch; not that it would look all that different from any other time Jake watched Josh come, but he sort of wondered how all that worked with the piercing. He'd have plenty if time to find out, though, because he wasn't planning on leaving Josh's bed for more than food and maybe a shower at some point, and he was already thinking about the next time he made Josh come. Maybe next time he'd just use his hands so he could watch the whole time, see the look on Josh's face and figure out just how sensitive that thin piece of metal made him.

Jake's spent cock twitched at the thought, and he tightened his arms around Josh when he collapsed on top of Jake. He ran his hands up Josh's back, over sweat-slick skin to push through his hair. Josh turned his face into Jake's neck, pressing kisses against his skin until he reached Jake's ear.

"Still think I'm crazy?" Josh asked, the sound of his voice up close sending a shiver down Jake's spine.

"You _are_ fucking crazy," Jake reminded him, grinning when Josh laughed. "You're just lucky I love you anyway."


End file.
